starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Corbeta CR90
*Cañones turbolásers (4) |complementos=3 interceptores RZ-1 Ala-A |muelle= |escape=*Cápsulas de escape con capacidad para 12 pasajeros (4) *Cápsulas de escape pequeñas (8) |tripulación=165 |tripulacionmin= |pasajeros=Cientos''Heredero de los Jedi'' |carga= |sistemacarga= |abastecimiento= |soportevital= |comunicaciones= |otros= |funciones=Ataque rápido |armada= |flota= |propietarios= |comandante= |primer uso= |primera vista= |retirado= |batallas= |destruido= |afiliacion=*Casa de Organa *República Galáctica *Imperio Galáctico''Tarkin'' **Armada Imperial *Fuerza de Defensa Botajef''Thrawn'' *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Nueva RepúblicaStar Wars Battlefront *Resistencia }} Las corbetas CR90, también conocidas como corbetas corellianas o corredores de bloqueo, eran naves consulares fabricadas por la Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana. Si bien la CR90 vería su uso inicial dentro de la tardía República Galáctica y el Senado Imperial, muchas naves serían apropiadas por la rebelión inicial y la Alianza Rebelde contra el Imperio Galáctico, a pesar de no estar diseñadas como una nave orientada al combate. Apariciones *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * * *''Ahsoka'' *''Tarkin'' * *''Thrawn'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * * *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: A New Hope Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' * * * * *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Doctor Aphra 34: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part III'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 1'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''TIE Fighter 3: The Shadow Falls, Part 3'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' *''A Call for Heroes'' * * *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]]}} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' * Fuentes * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars: Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' * *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: A-Wing Deluxe Book and 3D Wood Model'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''TIE Fighter Owners' Workshop Manual'' * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Clases de corbetas Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Nueva República Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Resistencia Categoría:Corbetas CR90 Categoría:Productos de la Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana